What You Want
by ral7224
Summary: You don't always get what you want. Instead, you get what you need. That's what truly matters.


"Watch where you're going, Yacker," a tall, blonde American boy said after he ran into me.

"Joy," I called into my cell phone I was holding up against my ear. "I'll have to call you back."

"Don't get into any fights," she warned.

"I can't make that promise," I griped before snapping my phone shut. "Don't tell me what to do, Cockroach," I warned, pushing past him.

"Whoa. Looks like England's got some fire in her," he shot back. "Do us all a favor and go back from where you came from."

I squeezed my coffee cup a bit tighter before turning on my heel and shoved the door open with all my force. Muttering a few colorful words under my breath, I headed back into the afternoon rush that seemed to be everywhere in New York. I joined one of the mobs traveling down the road and prayed that no one else would run into me and make me spill my cup of coffee the one ray of sunshine on my rainy days.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and typed in Joy's number.

"Hey," she picked up after one ring. "Are you bruised? Bloody? Should I call the hospital?"

"Joy," I replied. "You're all the way in France while I'm in New York. Please explain how this would work."

"Never mind that. Are you okay?"

"As good as I could possibly be in the land full of ignorance."

"What about Nina?" she asked referring to another friend of ours. "She's American."

"I didn't like her at first," I pointed out.

"And now you live in the same city as her. Give America so slack."

"Whatever. American guys are worse."

"First your boss and now someone else. Do tell."

I sighed at the thought of my boss who thought that I wasn't capable of anything because I was both British and a girl. "For starters he slammed into me and blamed it on me then he told me to move back to England."

"Well isn't that better than most people idolizing your accent?"

"Not when he judges me based on it!"

"Kind of like you did to him?"

"You're supposed to be helping me," I groaned. "Not making me feel worse."

"I'm here to tell the truth," Joy stated. I scoffed. "Here's an idea! Be nicer and don't be so quick to judge. You moved to New York because you wanted to start brand new."

"I don't want that much anymore," I whispered. "I just want people to stop being so annoying ."

"You don't always get what you want," Joy replied.

"I know that," I groaned.

"Patricia Grace Williamson, I want you to go home and rest," Joy replied, changing the subject like she often does.

"That's what I'm doing," I cut her off.

"I wasn't finished," she replied. "Tomorrow morning, I want you to forget about everything that's happened. I want you to remember why you moved there."

"To get a much better job," I said."I didn't expect it to be like this though."

"You'll figure it out eventually. You always do," Joy answered I sighed. "I have to go. Be good and call me soon."

"Bye," I said before snapping my phone shut and shoving in back in my pocket.

"Oh God, it's you," I groaned.

The blonde haired boy from earlier spun around and faced me. I shifted the weight of the grocery bags in my arms before searching for the keys to my apartment.

"I have a name you know." he replied before turning back to his door. "It's Eddie."

"Do I look like I care?" I replied, opening my door. Eddie glared at both me and my door.

"Just trying to be a bit friendly, neighbor."

"Don't call me that," I snapped.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't in the best mood."

"You don't say?" I snapped.

"Are you always like this?" I glared at him. He just turned back to his door.

"What are you doing?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I can't open the door," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and set my groceries down. "Give me your key," I demanding, holding out my hand. He gingerly placed it in my palm taking a step back, allowing me to work. After a few tries, I sighed and pulled a hair pin out of my hair.

"What are you doing?"

"The key is messed up so I'm picking the lock. My friend used to get locked out of her house all the time. She taught me how," I replied. "My name's Patricia," I whispered.

"Finally Yacker answers questions!" Eddie shouted.

"Don't make me hurt you," I warned.

"Sorry," he chuckled. Within seconds, his door unlocked and I carefully pushed it open. "Thanks," he replied.

"No problem," I replied, carefully grabbing my bags. I looked up to find Eddie looking at me. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Maybe you're not so fiery," he answered. I remained silent. "Night."

I stood there, alone in the center of the hallway, for a few moments, before walking inside. As soon as I closed my door, my phone buzzed against my leg.

I grabbed it out of my pocket and read the new text.

"_You don't always get what you want. Instead you get what you need. _

_ That's what truly matters._"

* * *

**So I wrote this for the creative writing club at school and I wanted to know what you think of it. I haven't turned it in yet, so I wanted to know what you think of it. Please give me any thoughts you have.  
Also thanks for all the love on my newest story 'An Unexpected Appointment.' You guys are incredible! **

**xxx,  
ral7224**


End file.
